The Symbol of Rebellion
by TheHostess
Summary: Eliza Mellark is trapped in the ghosts of a rebellion. Her goal is to find her brother, rescue her mother and uncover the secret of what happened to her father. When she meets mysterious boy Nate, her whole world is sent on its head. Can she fall in love and fulfill her conquest. Find out in The Symbol of Rebellion


Prologue 

Their hands feel like vices on my skin. Their bony fingers create handcuffs around my delicate wrists, as they drag me along the hallways.

It's dark. It's cold. It's the hall of justice. It's their time to decide.

My feet scuff along the patent corridor and my head lies limp against my chest. I don't know what to do, I can't run. If I try they will catch me within seconds and deliver me a blow to the head. Or worse. If I keep calm, they will question me, lock me up, and then decide my fate. It's a matter of life or death, good or evil, but at the end it will always end badly. After all this is Panem.

"Walk. Quicker", the guard with a moustache snaps. I avert my gaze and look at him. His features are cold, sharp and poisonous. He looks tired. That's what a rebellion does to you. I cant think that I look any better. My dark hair is in tangles and my olive skin dark with bruises. My lip is cut too. I can taste the metallic bloody substance, making me cringe. My clothes are semi presentable. Black skirt, white blouse, slip ons and my jacket.

Since when have I cared what I look like? I might not even come out of here again.

The mahogany doors are guarded with men dressed in white. They've got guns and are wearing helmets. They must be peace keepers.

"Here to meet the judge?", one of them asks gruffly. I give him a cold stare as I'm hauled through the door frame.

The door shuts. I'm trapped. No way of escaping.

"Elizabeth Mellark, sir".

The guards release me and push me to my knees. I look up at the figure above me.

"Miss Mellark, how do you do?"

"I've had better days", I snarl at him. He taps his chin, smirking slightly.

"Such a mouth for one so young. I'm not sure I like it."

I decide to stay silent. He circles me, his long legs pacing around my beaten body. I'm scared. Angry. Frightened.

"Start the questions," I say. My voice almost breaks and I clear my throat.

"Well, there has been a change of plan", he states smugly. "We have decided your fate already. Would've been a waste of yours and my breath to answer all the questions".

I swallow. This is it. Dead or alive. Life or death. They've chosen my fate.

"Elizabeth Primrose Mellark..."

"STOP!"

I whip my head around. Holding a bloodied knife, panting and sweating, stands my mother.

"You can't do this to her. She is only a child."

"Miss Everdeen, how nice of you to join us".

"It's Mrs Mellark to you."

"Whatever you say. I'm glad you joined us. We thought you would."

"You think I wouldn't save my own child".

He stalks over to her. His long black hair is tied back with a golden clip. He is wearing surprisingly plain clothes for a capitol citizen. He wears dark suit pants and jacket, with a pale burgundy shirt.

It's unnerving the way he looks at her. His piercing black eyes stirring emotion in the deep grey pools of my mothers.

"Always the hero Katniss", he chuckles, toying with his platinum watch." I used to admire you".

"I wouldn't want your admiration".

"Guard", he states simply.

In a flash a man appears by my side, grabbing my hands. He draws out his dagger and rests the blade on my throat.

"Don't hurt her, please", she begs. Suddenly her eyes mist over. She is defeated. The Questioner has found her weakness. Her weakness is me.

"Then don't insult me Katniss. It's not your daughter I want. She is more like the bait, the worm on the hook. I want the fish that would instantaneously risk its life for the worm. I want you Katniss".

"NO! Mum run!" I scream, the blade cutting into my skin.

"Silent girl!"

She looks up at me. Her eyes wandering over to the window, and then hurrying back to me. She needs to run. I can fight my own battles. I'm pretty nifty with a knife and can hit a target from a distance with my bow. I could do it. Maybe.

She doesn't move. Drops her weapons, wipes her hands and glances at me.

"I'm sorry..."

"Guards take her away".

"NO! Stop. Please. I'll die for her. Kill me! Not my mum, please!"

I scramble to my feet and run towards my mother who is being hauled away. I grasp her hands and try to loosen the grip enough for her to get away.

"Find your brother. Keep safe for me Eliza. Please let me go", she chokes out and squeezes my hands.

She presses something cold and hard into my palm. Then she is pulled away. The door shuts and locks.

"No.." I sob softly. "Mummy, not my mummy".

The tall man has gone, aswell as the peacekeepers. I'm alone.

I open my palm up. Inside is a gold crest. It has a pin on the underside and is slightly chipped. I turn it around, trying to make out the image.

I see a beak. Feathers. Wings.

I gasp.

It's a Mockingjay.


End file.
